User talk:Coool31
---- Sorry to say, but theres no "Five Amulets". I created the amulets, hate to burst your bubble, but you are not a keeper. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 04:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ok :( ok but can i have superpowers to control fire earth water air and ice pls ps be coool Fix your grammar! Your grammar is HORRID! Proofread! --Zapwire 22:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :This is not the grammatical garden for preperation of young wits. Leave him alone on him grammar. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but he really must fix his grammar. Also, you need to fix up links before you add them.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) thanks No. There can only be one successor for the ninjas, and that is Ninjahopper. Please do not change it.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There is no need to delete this section.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) but he is my grandpa You never mentioned that. Sensei's successor is Ninjahopper-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) You cannot say you are the successor of Sensei, but you can be in his family.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Deal Tip Instead of click save and reediting, try clicking Preview to see what it looks like before you save. --Zapwire 15:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) thanks DO NOT STEAL OTHERS IMAGES You used someone else's penguin on your page as you. I have removed the picture. And use the signature button to sign your posts. --Zapwire 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) 1 i use to ware clothes like that 2 i dond have one a sig 3 fix my page --Coool31 19:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Your penguin's page was moved to Coool31, as it contains a character. You shouldn't use others images, take a picture of your penguin, and you can have a signature by clicking this: http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200904.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button, click the image for the button to press. --Zapwire (talk) 20:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) thanks Respones If you would like to reply to a user's message, click their "Talk" button beside their signature or anything that redirects you to their talk page! Example: User talk:Bad User. Also, I hope you have a goodilicious day at the CPFW! Have a great time! Sincerly, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i am not a noob and if i find out who calling ne a noob i will well i wont say--Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are pretty new here, and the grammar, so that's why. --Zapwire (talk) 19:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) yes but i have been a wiki memeber for a year --Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) This wiki hasn't been here that long! And you're pretty new, Improve your grammar, and you may have a chance. --Zapwire (talk) 19:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) on other wikis--Coool31 19:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zapwire, stop harassing him over grammer. Tommy Bommy 19:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC)